magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaetus
Should one sit at the edge of the Stream, they will see many, many eggs float past, but not any grown companions. Most water creatures remain at a respectful distance from the Stream, spending their time in the lake, or in one of the many brooks that lace through the forest. The same is not true for kaetuses, however; they love the stream. They are very careful not to be spotted, though; an unexplained flash of silver is the only sign of their presence. These graceful companions glide silently along the bottom of the Stream, as well as rivers and brooks, and seldom surface. They are called the watchers of the waters, and devote their lives to scouring all fresh bodies of water and protecting them. When a keatus fish so chooses, it seems to emanate a glowing light, much like that of the moon. The water behind the companion becomes a bright blue, and turns clear and pure. Many attribute the beauty of the Stream to the attention kaetuses award it. Villagers consider these fish to be signs of great luck, as their passing greatly improves the water used in towns. Even rivers that pass through bustling cities are as clean as rivers that flow through the depths of undiscovered mountains. Particularly potent is any water that keatus has just passed through; any flowers sprinkled with this water will remain in bloom for longer than normal. Likewise, plants watered with this will grow at a great rate, and produce most delectable fruits and vegetables. Gardeners at the castle often use this water in order to create larger harvests. Egg Holding this round egg leaves you with a sense of calm. Hatchling As with most young companions, kaetus hatchlings are interested in the world around them. Though this curiosity fades with time, these little ones are brave enough to eavesdrop on humans, swimming very quietly so as not to be noticed. Most people are unaware of their presence. Should anyone catch a glimpse of them, the little kaetus will dart away into deeper waters, too shy to interact. Though it is difficult to create a bond with one of these companions, it is not impossible. Magi can sometimes coax their kaetus companions to the surface with flower petals, or with tales of far off places. Adult Though they are not often seen, kaetuses are well known as guardians of water, and people throughout the World know of them. They are symbols of summer, of growing things and plenty. When the colder months descend, these fish depart for warmer realms, leaving the north to its ice and snow. A few people have created ponds that remain warm throughout the year, to see if kaetuses can be persuaded to remain at the castle. However, these companions cannot be coerced, and always depart after the last harvest is brought in. Their return in the spring is accompanied with flowers blooming, and all remaining ice melts away. Kaetuses grow to the size of a man's arm, and are a lovely silvery color. Their long whiskers make them easy to identify, and are used to help the fish locate food in murky waters. As these are most intelligent, helpful creatures, no one would ever consider them food, and most animals leave them be. If bothered, though, a kaetus will not hesitate to defend itself. Concealed inside their fins are hollow stingers, which slide out to puncture enemies and deliver a dangerous poison. Although this poison is not deadly, the animal or human in question will certainly learn from the experience. It is rare for a human to be stung, as these fish keep to themselves. Gardeners are the most likely to see them, as kaetuses sometimes mysteriously appear in wells. There is no need to rescue a kaetus fish, as it will usually disappear as soon as it is looked upon. Whenever a gardener glimpses a kaetus fish in a well, the water is immediately put to use, and as such the gardens are some of the most beautiful throughout the world. Breeding Additional Information * No. 333 * Obtained from the Stream (common) * Released: August 23, 2012 * Artist: Lazuli * Description: Damien Category:2012 Creatures Category:Stream-born Category:Artist: Lazuli Category:Fish Category:Water